


Space

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [7]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, N7 month, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: The day 5 prompt for N7 month is Space, so I wrote a quick piece that takes place immediately aftermasulevin'samazing gift fic for me (which you can read here).  This is just some more Allie & Kaidan fluffy goodness.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> The day 5 prompt for N7 month is Space, so I wrote a quick piece that takes place immediately after [masulevin's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin) amazing gift fic for me ([which you can read here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218441)). This is just some more Allie & Kaidan fluffy goodness.

It had been an amazing day. Allie was never anywhere to experience autumn at all, much less through the eyes of someone as enthusiastic about it as Kaidan was. She gave their Jack-o-lanterns one more look over, shaking her head with a chuckle at how sad hers looked compared to his.

“It was your first one, remember,” he murmured, snaking an arm around her waist. “You'll get better at it the more you do it.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a future date, Colonel,” Allie grinned and turned in his embrace. “Consider it accepted.”

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, then laced their fingers together and stepped off the porch, gently tugging at him to follow.

Kaidan easily fell into step beside her and they strolled quietly through the orchard's baring trees. Every so often, Allie would sigh, glance up at the night sky for a few moments, and tighten her grip on Kaidan's hand.

“Are you ok?” he finally asked.

“Hm? Yeah, I'm fine,” she stopped, gave the sky another look, then turned her attention to her love. “You know I've always loved the night sky... astronomy, the stars, space. It's just so beautiful out here, without the city lights drowning everything out.”

“Yeah, it is.” He let Allie wrap his arms around her waist and hummed when she pressed against him. “Is that all? Just admiring the night sky?”

Allie sighed again, not taking her eyes from the flickering lights that dotted across the pitch black sky. “With everything we know about the galaxy, the myriad planets and people who populate it, it makes you realize just how insignificant we are, you know? And when you realize that some of those lights up there aren't even in the Milky Way, that they're part of other galaxies with their own planets and people...”

“It makes you seem even smaller?” Kaidan asked, nuzzling his chin against her head.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “It's humbling.”

“Well, I can't picture you being any more humble than you already are,” he kissed the top of her head. “It's one of the reasons I love you so much. And even with all that vastness out there, everything we still have left to discover, you will never be insignificant. Especially not to me.”

“Flatterer,” Allie grinned and pressed against his chest. It had been a perfect day and now, nestled against the man she loved, it looked like it would be a perfect night, too.


End file.
